


Jaime Lannister Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Jaime Lannister imagines from Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Jaime leant against the balcony wall beside Cersei. For a moment they were both silent as they watched their father greet yours, before turning to greet you, a young woman who had been chosen by Tywin because of your father’s army.  
Jaime had been offered up and your father couldn’t resist such a wonderful marriage. You weren’t so sure. Your handmaiden had a cousin that lived in Kings Landing and the things she told you the Lannister’s did was more than alarming.

“A lamb delivered to the lion's den.” Cersei commented as she sneered down at you. Rolling her eyes when you curtsied to her father, moving to stand behind your own as they talked before being invited to follow them further into the castle.  
“Once father has their army we won't have to worry about her. Timid thing like that, Kingsland will swallow her whole.” Jaime said as he leant against a pillar.

“Perhaps. We must hope for your sake she does not adapt to survive here. Or you’ll be stuck with her for far longer than you wish.” Cersei warned him and he chuckled, rolling his eyes.  
“I am quite certain she will not be able to stand me for very long. That will be the easy part. Convincing father to do away with her is another.” He said thoughtfully.  
The both turned to watch you, see your father off who clearly seemed to want nothing more than to leave as quickly as he came.

For a moment Cersei pitied you. What lies had your father told you to get you to get to King's Landing. Did you even know you were going to be married for so your house could have the backing of House Lannister. They watched with amusement as you begged and pleaded with your father to take him back to your home. He ignored you, ordering the handmaiden you’d come to take your trunks and requested nearby guards not let you leave.

************************************************

Jaime drummed his fingers on the table. It had been requested that he spend time with you. Though it was implied that the request came from you, several guards who came to guide him along to the room were no doubt puppetered by his father.  
You’d been sat reading in a corner when he entered. Quietly avoiding acknowledging the guard who was watching you.

Neither of you spoke and the guards didn’t budge. He watched as you finished the book slowly taking your time to absorb each page, tracing delicately drawn pictures that curved over the corners of each page.  
“I see you are enjoying my son’s company.” Tywin said as he strode into the room, glowering at both of you.  
Cersei followed her father and lounged on one of the nearby chairs. She looked you up and down as if the mere presence of you was a sour taste in her mouth.

“I am still waiting to hear from my family.” You said and Tywin nodded.  
“Your message has been sent, You will know as soon as it arrives.” His tone was condescending as if he wouldn’t follow through. “I believe Jaime has a gift for you.”  
You didn’t want to look up from your book again until Jaime’s rough hand hung at the edge of the page.  
He opened his palm to drop a small gold pendant the size of a gold coin. When you look at it closer you could see raised edges in the form of a Lion. “Thank you.” You said quietly, hoping you at least sounded grateful. You couldn’t help wonder how many poor noble ladies had been sold off to the Lannister’s, helping them claw their way to power. Perhaps the one in your hand had graced the necks of past women, sacrificed, unwilling, to please their lion keepers.

“Do you not want to put it on?” Cersei asked. When you glanced at her she had a cold look in her eyes that made you nervous. Jaime offered some kindness and took the locket back, hanging it about your neck with a gentle touch. “How lovely. You do not need that other one now.”  
She gestured to your family symbol that usually sat around your neck. Your fingers protectively brushed over the simple decoration that you had worn since the day you were born. A new chain gifted to your through the years by your mother who had passed it on to you, as the only daughter she had.

“Nonsense. They fit well together.” Jaime said playfully, grinning as you glanced at him. A reassuring wink and a sly comment to Cersei relaxed the mood of the room and finally you were dismissed. Jaime walked you back to your rooms, he told exaggerated tales of heroism, you challenged each one proving how well read you were when you pointed out a few tactical mistakes he had made.

*********************************************************************

The hood of you cloak covered your face. After Jaime’s departure for Cersei’s war, he treatment of you had become worse. You had narrowly escaped assasionation. With your father’s passing, the only member left of your house was you, the scattering of brother’s lost to war and you parents gone left you alone. She had no need to keep you alive as Jaime had claim to everything your family had owned.

In secret you gathered as many of your people who were in Kings Landing and fled. Whispers told you Tyrion was at Dragonstone and until you could get word to Jaime he was you best chance for survival. You just hopped the Dragon Queen was as accepting of your meager offering of your army, perhaps Tyrion could sway her sympathies.  
Your affection for Jaime was a complicated thing. Sheer hatred melted to a friendship and soon he favoured your affection, even that over his sister’s which sent your handmaid's gossipping.

By the time you were married you were madly in love with each other and despite their best interferences no one could part you. He always found a way back to you, even once scaling a wall to clamber through a window, complaining that Cersei kept you locked away too often.  
A messenger road forward to speak with the guards that stood proudly at the gates of the castle, their spears firmly in their grip.

It didn’t take long for you to be led into the castle, your horse led to a stables out of sight as your men, who had named themselves your guards as the ones Cersei had provided turned on you, leaving you battered and bruised.

The queen stared down at you from her throne and you had forgotten all the words that were presented as her title by the time you’d heard them all. Her look softened when you pulled down your hood and saw the state of you. A rush of activity followed a gesture from her and Tyrion rushed over, taking you by the hand.  
“You are safe here for now. I shall try and send word to Jaime. But we will not be here for long. We head to Winterfell soon.” He said with a soft smile. A woman who introduced herself as Missandei greeted you as Tyrion left you at your room, she helped clean your cuts and bruises, bringing food to you.

When the Queen herself arrived insisting, after some interrogation about Jaime and what you house could offer you, she ate with you in your room. Swapping stories for hours she expressed how impressed she was with you for surviving and having the sense to flee, Tyrion had doubted your messenger when he first approached.

The journey to Winterfell came quickly and you rode beside Tyrion. Your army followed you and it became quite easy to understand why the Dragon Queen walked with such authority.  
Jon had been more than happy to have your men join them but your reunion was Sansa was, brittle at best. For a time you had survived together, until she married Tyrion and you were forced to be alone and survive for yourselves. A rush of bad memories came but she was graceful in her greeting. Soon warming to you.

Jaime arrived a few days later. Bedraggled, hungry looking and exhausted. “Jaime.” You gasped as you rushed towards him. He embraced you tightly, hugging as if he would never let go. He kissed the top of your head as you leaned against him.  
“I am so sorry.” He whispered as he reluctantly let go of you.  
“You kept your vow. To always come back. As impossible as it is to promise when you are always at war.” You said tearfully. He kissed you sweetly before Sansa came to lead you away as Jaime was led into the main hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Milord your sister has arrived." You muttered with a curtsy to Jamie who sighed and nodded, staring out of the window as his sister ordered people around.

"Thank you, hopefully she comes with the news of my return to Kings Landing, thank you (Y/N)." He smiled when you excused yourself.

"I will have her rooms prepared." You muttered on your way out, smiling politely at Cersei who gave you a cold look.

"Well hasn't she grown into quiet the lovely woman?" Cersei hummed as she joined Jamie in the hall.

"I haven't noticed." Jamie muttered without looking her in the eye which made her scoff.

"No I'm sure you've been far to preoccupied with Casterly Rock." The tone of amusement reached her voice and it wasn't until later on that afternoon when you returned that Jamie realised that you may have unwittingly entered a battle with Cersei that you would absurdly lose.

"Your grace, your rooms have been prepared if you wish to stay." You curtsied to her and flinched when she gave you a disapproving look.

"I am sure you've forgotten something so don't stray too far." She sighed and waved you away.

**********************************************************

"So tell me, do you hope to have my father allow my brother to marry you?" Cersei asked after she had repeatedly summoned you to her room so she could complain.

"Excuse me your Grace?" You asked as you stopped in the door way, neither of you knowing Jamie had grown tired of his sister's wailing and was standing outside.

"You think that just because you grew up here my father will allow you to marry him, you are nothing." She spat as she sipped from her drink.

"(Y/N), I would speak with my sister alone." Jamie muttered softly as he entered the room, you nodded and fled, leaving him to shake his head in disbelief at his sister.

"Why, she grew up her, she serves our house loyally and deserves much more than we offer but still she is here." Jamie asked as she moved towards him.

"Because I will not allow her to take advantage of you." She cupped his face and sighed when he threw her arms away from him. "She will try and steal from us what is not hers."

"Get some rest Cersei; you leave early in the morning." Jamie warned which made her laugh.

"Oh I see, I threaten you dear servant and I must leave, what do you think Father would say about it?" She hissed.

Jamie said nothing more as he left the room, waiting until Cersei fell into a drunken jealous sleep before making his way to check that you had gotten to your own room.

"(Y/N)?" He called softly; knocking before entering to find you leant on your window crying.

"I am sorry Milord did you need something?" You asked as you hurried to gather yourself and stopped in front of him.

"No, you should not listen to my sister she is... difficult." He told you softly.

"I... am sorry for fussing Milord." You mumbled and stared at your feet.

"It is alright, rest, she will be gone soon." He smiled and bowed out of your room before you sank onto your bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaime sighed as he spotted you staring at Jon who was huffing his feet and muttering to you. If the two of you were any more obvious about how you felt you'd end up realizing, you liked each other. After Cersei discovered that you were Jaime's Bastard he quickly found a way to move you out of her reach which was how you ended up in Winterfell.

Each time he found a way to visit you he gave you stern talking to, warning you to be careful about your feelings for Jon being out in the open, but ultimately admitting that he liked Jon so he didn't mind.

"Snow." Jaime called and Jon stopped when he was doing, nervously following Jamie around a corner when the Lannister backend him out of sight.

"Did you want something sir?" Jon asked once Jamie stopped and stared him down.

"You like my son?" Jon wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement so he simply nodded. "May I ask how deep your affection for my son lies?"

"I do not see how my feelings are any of your business." Jon muttered after some thought and Jamie nodded.

"Ordinarily they are not, but I risked a lot to have my son brought here and I will not have some arrogant Northerner thinking he can take advantage of my son's feelings for him." Jamie's tone was dangerous and Jon swallowed nervously.

"I would not take advantage, I... enjoy his company." Jon admitted and Jaime nodded.

"Well then understand that any harm to my son or destress that is a result of his companionship with you will not end in your favour." The threat was laced with a dangerous tone that had Jon nodding in a slight daze as Jaime shook his hand and went to find you.

*************************************************

"You don't have to keep coming to visit me, I understand its..." You trailed off and your father tutted.

"It's not embarrassing at all, I just needed to ensure my sister didn't get her hands on you." Jaime smiled and patted your shoulder as he headed to the door." Before I leave I should mention that I had a word with your Jon Snow."

"What!" you gasped and jumped to your feet.

"Next time you're alone with him I would have a chat... he might surprise you." He smiled and watched you glance out at Jon who was in the courtyard. "Just keep in mind who might discover the two of you... people may not take so kindly to the two of you."

"Thank you, father." You mumbled and blushed when Jon glanced your way.

"I will see you when I can." Jaime promised and headed to the courtyard so he could mount his horse and lead the visiting men out of Winterfell, leaving you very aware of Jon's gaze on you.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know if you wanted... we could stick a sword in the gates and see how long it takes them to figure out it's there." Jaime said as you stood watching the men bustle around, some training and others preparing for trips.

"You're seriously a man-child." You sighed and started to walk away but he strolled after you with a chuckle.

"Well there has to be fun somewhere!" He sighed dramatically and you rolled your eyes as you continued walking.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uncle Jamie!" You smiled when you saw him, lowering the sword in your hand.

"Are you supposed to be doing that, I believe you told your mother you were reading?" He asked, chuckling when you shrugged.

"Will you help teach me?" You asked and he nodded, taking the sword from you tutor.

"You need a smaller sword, you should be able to hold it comfortably in one hand, you can barely hold it with two." He chuckled, tapping your sword away from him as you lunged.

"Mother says if father does not recover then Joffrey will be king." You sighed, slowly lowering your sword, having the opportunity to express your concern, without being punished.

"Your father... you do not think Joffrey will make a good king?" He asked and you shook your head.

"He is cruel, there is not a thought of another in that thick skull, surely a leader must be someone willing sacrifice what they have for the people." You insisted which made him chuckle.

"You will be hard pressed to find a leader like that in King's Landing." Jamie smiled when you nodded reluctantly and handed him your sword.

"I hope father gets better, at least he won't try and destroy the North." You mumbled, leaving with a handmaiden who hurried after you, insisting that you be dressed in finery for a meal with your mother and sister.

******************************************************

"If people knew they would be killed or exiled." Cersei hissed, the sound causing you to stop and stop closer to your mother's bedroom door.

"Will you tell the children?" Jamie's voice met you ears and you frowned, Joffrey and Tommen had been stopped from coming into your bedroom when you reached ten years old, whatever they were discussing must have been important enough for your uncle to break the rule.

"Tell them what, that they are not Robert's children but in fact ours, how do you think your beloved (Y/N) will look at you then?" Cersei laughed cruelly when he muttered something you didn't hear.

He caught your eyes, spotting you in the crack of the door, trying to remain calm when you hurried away, lest Cersei know you were there.

"Milady, you are upset... shall I fetch someone?" Your handmaiden as you hurried back to your room, forgetting why you'd even left in the first place.

"No, thank you... you may leave." You whispered, curling up in the large bed, unsure why the news shook you to the core.

"Excuse me Lord Lannister, the Princess is sleeping, perhaps you could wait until the morning to speak with her?" The voice reached you and you wondered how he'd managed to escape the conversation with your mother so quickly.

"Could you check, it is a matter of urgency." He sighed and the faint patter of feet headed to your bed.

"Milady...?" The girl started but you glowered up at her.

"I am tired, I wish to sleep and I do not wish to see my uncle at this time... or any other time soon." You huffed, hearing her tell him what you'd said.

"Very well, I hope she will speak with me soon." Jamie sighed, his voice getting fainter as he walked away with you handmaiden.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaime almost fell over you as you sat in the long grass, fingers playing with a silver lamb which hung from a chain around your neck.

"Forgive me my lady I did not see you there." He said calmly despite the slight frustration and your utter determination to ignore him.

"I am not a lady." You sighed and glared up at him until he sat next to you.

"Your father is a lord I recognise your Sigel." He smiled when you rolled your eyes.

"He is a lord because your father wants the profits that comes from the wool our island makes." You sighed and he nodded.

"He's a good man, he fought in..." Jaime started but you cut him off.

"Highborn people always say that fighting in a war makes you a good man, are you a good man Lord Lannister?" You asked him which made him chuckle.

"That would depend on who you asked." He muttered, smiling when a woman hurried over to you.

"Milady, your father insists that you come inside with your sisters." She fussed, curtsying to Jaime who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Do excuse me my lord I must attend wife lessons." You sighed which made him snicker at the older woman's insistence that they were not 'wife lessons' but sorely needed education.

******************************************************

"Well hello little Lamb." Jaime hummed as he found you again hiding in the long grass with a book.

"You sound surprised to find me here and yet this is the fourth day this week you have visited us, the third that you have come out here, if I wasn't privy to rumours I would think that you were looking for me." You hummed, glancing at the man who smiled.

"Well you refuse to attend court, it would be amusing to see the high lords and ladies deal with you." He mused which peaking over your shoulder at the book you were reading.

"Is the mighty Lion bored with Kings Landing, you wish for me to bring entertainment?" You asked, looking at him before crinkling your nose. "Who wants to go to a place like Kings Landing anyway?"

"Have you ever been?" He asked curiously and you nodded.

"Once, for King Joffery's nameday, it was a horrid place, I prefer it here." You closed your book and joined Jaime in peeking over the long grass at the worried Speta who was searching for you.

"Am I keeping you from a lesson?" He asked curiously when you flopped down onto your back and pulled him out of her sight.

"No, I am to attend a dinner and meet a potential husband." You grumbled, jumping when he put a finger to your lips and hoisted you both back into thicker grass as the worried woman hurried past.

"Well then, I don't feel so bad, there are plenty of husbands but lesson... well there are plenty of them but they're all important I suppose." He chuckled when you laughed lightly at the words that would have made your father furious.


End file.
